Question: Harry and Sandy wish to meet at a point in Hogwarts that is at the midpoint of their coordinates. Harry is standing at $(9,-2)$, and Sandy is standing at $(1,6)$. At what coordinate will they meet?
Solution: Applying the midpoint formula gives $$\left(\frac{1+9}{2},\frac{6-2}{2}\right)=\boxed{(5,2)}.$$